Hawkgirl
The Egyptian princess Chay-Ara reincarnate, Hawkgirl and Hawkman are locked in an endless cycle of life, love and death thanks to the mysterious properties of Nth-Metal; a metal that also provides them with the ability to fly and manipulate gravity. Background Princess Chay-Ara was an Egyptian princess during the reign of Ramesses II in the 19th dynasty of ancient Egypt. She was wed to Prince Khufu, a noble prince in ancient Egypt. One day, as prophesied by the wizard Nabu, a spacecraft crash lands in Egypt. Prince Khufu, Nabu, and the champion Teth-Adam search the desert and come across the remains of the Thanagarian ship and a dying female space traveler. Teth-Adam lifts the ship back to Khufu's palace, where it is studied inside the Temple of Horus at Erdu. Alien metal from the ship, dubbed "Nth metal", is examined and its ability to negate gravity is discovered. The sample is melted and used to create several remarkable devices; including a scarab which allows Khufu to fly, a deadly knife, and a battle glove referred to as the Claw of Horus. Prince Khufu and Chay-Ara were eventually killed by Hath-Set, a rival of Khufu's, with the Nth metal knife. However, the properties of the metal and the strength of the pair's love created a bond between them, preventing their souls from journeying on to the afterlife and forcing them to remain in the mortal world, reincarnating as various people throughout time, always finding true love with each other but cursed to be repeatedly killed at the hands of a reincarnated Hath-Set. After living through various lives, the soul of Princess Chay-Ara is eventually reborn as Shiera Sanders, an archaeologist active during the 1940s. When a reincarnated Hath-Set uses a spell to capture Shiera, fellow archaeologist Carter Hall, who was Prince Khufu reincarnated, uses the properties of Nth metal to craft a gravity-defying belt, wings and a costume, ultimately confronting Hath-Set as the "mystery man" Hawkman; using the hawk motif of the Egyptian God Horus to inspire his role. Following Set's defeat, Hall and Shiera begin a romance and marry. Eventually Shiera receives her own Nth metal belt and costume and becomes Hawkgirl; fighting alongside her husband. The pair become founding members of the Justice Society of America, and Hawkman takes the role of chairman. The pair reduce their activities in the early 1950s but became fully active again in the early 1980s when the Halls briefly join the Justice League of America as mentors and liaisons between the groups. The two have a son, Hector Hall, who later becomes an incarnation of Doctor Fate. Nearing the end of their careers, Hawkman, Hawkgirl and the JSA become trapped in a battle in an ever-repeating Ragnarok, returning to the modern day when a primitive but superpowered tribe volunteer to substitute themselves in the Ragnarok cycle. Soon after, however, Hall and Shiera merge with the Thanagarian Hawkman Katar Hol and a "hawk god" creature to form a new version of Hawkman. This individual is active for a brief time but soon loses his sanity and is banished to limbo. A short time later, a young woman named Kendra Saunders, who had been orphaned due her parents being murdered by a corrupt cop, commits suicide, however, when her soul left her body, Shiera Hall's soul entered it. Experiencing a change in eye colour, her grandfather recognizes her change and encourages her embrace her destiny as the "new" Hawkgirl; debuting using the original Hawkgirl's equipment. This led to a meeting with the JSA and Kendra's induction into that team. During her career, Kendra is transported to a ravaged Thanagar by the High Priests of the Downsiders. Seeking a champion to stop the evil Onimar Synn from enslaving the planet, the priests use Kendra's spiritual connection to Hall to bring him back to the mortal plane. After defeating Onimar Synn, Hall returns to Earth with Kendra and once again becomes a member of the JSA. On the onset of the Infinite Crisis, Kendra embarks with Hall into outer space to fight in the Rann-Thanagar War. Following the war, a Zeta Beam transporter malfunction caused Hawkgirl to grow over twenty feet tall. Some time later, her proper stature restored, she spends her time protecting St. Roch, Louisiana, in Hawkman's absence until his return. Combat Statistics *Hawkgirl (Vendor) *Hawkgirl (Bounty) *Hawkgirl (JSA Metropolis Wing) *Hawkgirl (Watchtower Containment Facility) Involvement Heroes *Hawkgirl is a Vendor for the Meta Iconic Battle Suit: Nth-Metal Battle Suit, she can be found in the Meta Wing of the JLA Watchtower. *During the Justice League Watchtower Containment Facility alert, Hawkman and Hawkgirl require assistance from the players after being overwhelmed by Brainiac's forces. Villains *Hawkgirl and Hawkman are part of the Bounty: Hawkman and Hawkgirl villain bounty, and can be found ground level at the Old Star Building. *Hawkgirl is a boss in the JSA safehouse while you are on a mission to locate and free Sinestro from JSA custody. Along side other Sinestro Corps members, you must defeat Hawkman and Hawkgirl to reach Sinestro's location and the final boss of the mission. Trivia *Hawkgirl first appeared in JSA Secret Files and Origins #1 (August 1999) *Hawkgirl's voice is provided by Lana Lesley. *After their first death, Khufu and Chay-Ara's souls are reincarnated countless times in markedly different eras and locations. Some of their known reincarnated identities include: **the Silent Knight (Brian Kent) and Lady Celia Penbrook during 5th century Britain **Koenrad Von Grimm, the son of a blacksmith in 14th century Germany **Captain John Smith of the 16th century Colony of Virginia **the Nighthawk (Hannibal Hawkes) and Kate Manser (Cinnamon); gunfighters in the American Old West **Detective James Wright, a Pinkerton detective in the early 20th century, and his love, Sheila Carr *While managing to inherit Shiera's fighting experience, Kendra had none of Shiera's memories. This created tension with Hawkman due to his insistance that they were destined for each other and Kendra constantly refusing him. Gallery File:Hawkgirl body.jpg|Production Body Poses File:Hawkgirl head.jpg|Production Head Shots File:DC ren icnChar Hawkgirl multi.jpg|Rendered Body Poses File:HawkmanHawkgirl.jpg File:JSAHawks.jpg File:JSAMetropolisWingHawkgirl.jpg File:Exobyte2.png File:Hawkgirl1.png See also * Justice Society of America External links * }} Wikipedia *Hawkgirl DC Database Category:Heroes Category:Wanted Characters Category:JSA Category:Vendors Category:Thanagar